Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an earphone, and in particular to a multi-track stereo sound earphone having special design holes on the earphone main body, in achieving multi-track stereo sound effect.
The Prior Arts
Along with progress of science and technology, the development of audio-video electronic products is toward the trend of light weight, thin profile, and compact size, so that user may listen to music or view videos on all occasions more conveniently. In order that user may listen to music without disturbing other people nearby, the use of an earphone becomes indispensable. In this respect, the types of earphone are numerous, such as ear-hood type earphone, ear-hanging type earphone, head-binding type earphone, and ear-embedding earphone.
Therefore, the major function of an earphone, is to provide user a better music listening effect, to overcome the disturbance to the music coming from the surroundings, especially in a noisy surrounding or while taking exercise, such as working in a factory, driving a vehicle, playing balls, or jogging. In such cases, a user only has to put on an earphone, to avoid being affected by the outside environment.
However, in this respect, the conventional earphone still has much to be desired. For example, as shown in FIG. 8, for an ordinary earphone 50 of the Prior Art, its design is that, on a sound hole plate 51 is provided only with a plurality of holes 52 As such, it can only provide ordinary high-low sound, yet it is not capable of achieving high fidelity multi-track stereo sound effect, thus it can hardly meet the requirement of music fans.
Therefore, presently, the design and performance of the earphone is not quite satisfactory, and it leaves much room for improvement.